Collections of Love
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Moments between Elijah and my OCs. Some of them are for strong sexual scenes, others are just fluff and heart touching. Rated M for language, drinking, and strong sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Rey's POV

About two hours later Elijah came up. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on my waist.

"Miraina?"

I looked at him and he smiled at me gently.

"That was a very good thing you did. I'm sorry he upset you…I-I know it brought back memories."

I sat up and moved into his arms.

"We both know she's going to run off first chance she gets."

"Most likely." He agreed.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"The only reason I'm allowing this is because of what my brother could do. But if this makes you uncomfortable, we'll put her somewhere else. Just say the word."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"No. I don't like her, but this will help protect everyone else. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

"You're sure it's not because of what Stefan said?"

I sighed and looked away from him. I sat up and looked at the ground.

"Yes…some of it is because of what he said."

He stood up and started to leave but I got in front of him.

"It's not worth it. He didn't know and what happened is in the past. Fighting will get us nowhere."

I walked back into the room and he grabbed me. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?"

He just stared at me. I raised my brow and he leaned closer.

"Since when do you stop a fight?"

I smiled a bit.

"Choose your battles. That's the only thing my damn father ever taught me. And he was right."

Elijah smiled at me and then kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled back a bit and rested his forehead against mine.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. You come first, because I love you."

I smiled and kissed his lips again. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He threw me down on the bed and moved on top of me. I laughed and kissed him again.

"How about we go out tonight? No Salvatores or anything to worry about."

I smiled more.

"I love the sound of that. But first…"

I flipped him so he was under me and started to kiss his neck. He moaned loudly and I nipped softly. He ripped my shirt off and I pulled back with a raised brow.

"You're damn lucky this wasn't my favorite shirt."

He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't dare rip that one. The consequences are too great."

I laughed and went back to kissing him. I wanted to rip his shirt open but I showed some self control. I unbuttoned it and then practically tore it off him. I stroked his chest lightly and curled my tongue around his. I was somehow beneath him again and he started kissing my neck. I knew how to get back at him for my shirt. I reached up and messed up his hair. This made him pull away and looked at me. I saw the amusement in his eyes though he was trying not to show it. Elijah was a neat and tidy man, he liked to look well groomed.

"I suppose I deserved this did I?"

"Yes, very much so."

He growled and I laughed as he tickled me. When he stopped he moved his hand down between my breasts. He unclasped it and tossed it aside. I smiled and unbuckled his belt. When both of us were exposed he pulled my body to his and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone. I ran my hands down his back and then brought them to his shoulders. He leaned down towards my neck and sank his teeth into me. I moaned softly. I loved it when he bit me. When he finished I stroked his cheek and kissed his lips, licking the blood away. He moaned into my mouth and I ran my hands down his back.

"Elijah…" I moaned.

I flipped him and pinned him to the bed. He smiled up at me and I leaned down. I didn't have fangs like Elijah did. Or if I did, I'd never used them. I reached down and unbuckled his belt. I would never use my magic on him, but I would use his belt. I flipped him and tied his wrists to the bed post. I smiled playfully and he smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask this, why not use magic?" he asked.

I kissed up his chest to his lips.

"I will never use my magic on you. Never."

He leaned forward for a kiss but I slowly back up. He growled at me and I chuckled.

"I don't mind it if you do." he said softly.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and leaned forward.

"Now isn't the time for me to tell you why. Now is the time for you and I to love each other."

I kissed him before he could say another word. I kissed down his neck and then over his chest.

"Miraina!" he moaned.

I smiled and moved further down. When I reached his pants I unbuttoned them and then unzipped the zipper with my teeth. He moaned loudly and I pulled his pants down. I saw the very large bulge in his boxers and licked my lips. I kissed him through the fabric and then kissed back up to his lips, slowly. I freed his hands and he wrapped them around me. He rolled and then did what I'd done to him. He kissed down my body and then removed my pants and panties. He stroked my inner thigh and I sat up. I slowly moved my fingers down his chest and reached into his boxers and grabbed him. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. I pushed his boxers down and freed him from his restraints. He threw me back and I smiled at him. He hovered above me and stared into my eyes.

"I love your eyes. So bright and beautiful."

I smiled and he dropped his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him against me.

"Please Elijah! Please!" I begged.

"You're very impatient. You'll have me soon enough." he purred.

I moaned at his words and I felt him stroke me. He slowly pushed his finger inside me and I threw my head back. He curled his finger and moved within me until I was begging him for release. When I came I screamed his name. I only had to wait a few second before he slid inside me.

"Oh Elijah!"

He leaned down and kissed my lips hungrily and I moved my hips with his. I reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair. He moaned into my mouth and held me tighter than anyone else could. I loved when he held me so tightly. I smiled as he bit my neck gently.

"As always you taste sweet." he whispered.

I laughed softly and then pushed him onto his back. He smiled up at me and I lightly stroked his chest and abs. I watched his eyes slowly close and I started to move slowly.

"Miraina…"

I smiled and watched him under hooded eyelids.

"Put your hands on me Elijah." I whispered.

He did as I asked and moved his hands up from my hips to my breasts. I moaned with a smile and leaned down to kiss his soft lips. He buried his hand in my hair and held me close to him. He sat up without breaking the kiss and thrust up, making me see stars.

"Say my name Miraina!" he ordered.

"Elijah! Elijah!"

He moaned loudly as he released within me. I came all around him and then relaxed in his arms. I smiled as he kissed my shoulder.

"Every time we do this it feels like the first time. And the first time was about four hundred years ago." he said.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"For me as well. One of the many things I love about you." I said.

He chuckled and laid back with me on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah's POV

I softly knocked on the door and she looked at me. She forced a smile and I shook my head.

"I know that's not a real smile."

I went and sat down next to her.

"He betrayed me. I didn't betray him, he betrayed me. He knows how much I love my brothers. He tried to take them from me."

I pulled her to my chest and put my hand on the back of her head.

"It's over now. And he won't dare take them again." I told her.

She looked up at me and gently touched my face. I leaned down and she pressed her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her onto my lap. I picked her up and ran to her room. I knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. I was letting her control the situation. She pushed the jacket from my shoulders and loosened my tie. I ran my fingers under her shirt and over her soft skin. I pulled back she seemed confused.

"I don't have any-"

She laughed a little.

"It doesn't matter. You're technically dead and I can't have kids for some reason."

"You're sure?"

She nodded and then looked me over.

"Are you particularly fond of this shirt?"

It was a plain white one, I smirked.

"Are you saying you want to rip it?"

She smiled seductively.

"Do you mind?"

She didn't really give me a chance to answer. She ripped my shirt open and stroked my chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her warm and soothing touch. She pushed the shirt from my shoulders and took off my tie.

"This is why Rebecka took them all out for dinner, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"Remind me to thank her later."

She chuckled and I ripped her shirt off her body. I needed to show a little restraint, other wise she wouldn't have any cloths left. She didn't seem to have the same self control. I was surprised she didn't rip the tie.

"I like that tie." she said.

I smiled and she kissed my lips. I knew she liked the belt she wearing so I took it off carefully. Everything else met the same fate as her shirt. Well all except her bra. It was a lacy red one and I wanted to see it on her again.

"I take it you like this?"

"Very much, yes."

She sat back and slowly took it off. She was teasing me, making my pants quite uncomfortable. She smiled at me as she slid the lacy straps down her shoulders. It unhooked in the front and she slowly did that as well. She smiled and touched my face. Her touch was gentle.

"So this is what makes you show yourself?"

My eyes widened and I turned away.

"No don't. Let me see you." she said gently.

She turned my face back to hers and she looked at me.

"I'm not afraid of you. This is part of who you are. I love you, all of you. You don't have to be afraid or ashamed. I love you just as you are. Vampire visage and all."

I knew that my features had disappeared by now.

"I don't repulse you? I know you've seen this before. But that was when your father…"

She nodded.

"I know. But I know that you're not like that. I know who you _really_ are. You're the only man I'll ever love. Before you I'd never once thought of love, other than the love I have for my brothers. The day I met you, Elijah Mikaelson, was the day I really started to live. Don't ever be afraid to show yourself to me. In any way."

I didn't know what to say. She was so pure hearted.

"God I love you so much!"

I smashed my lips to hers and held her close to me. Her breasts rubbed against my chest and I moaned softly. She moved to my belt and quickly took it off. She unzipped my pants and I stopped her there. She looked at me and I moved her onto her back.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

She stared into my eyes and I kissed down her jaw. I stayed way from her neck, I didn't trust myself not to bite her. I kissed her shoulder and her collar bone before moving to her breasts. Perfect handfuls. I rolled her nipples beneath my thumbs and she arched her back, pushing herself into my hands.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I growled.

"Shut up and kiss me." she begged.

I dropped my mouth to hers and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She moaned and I lowered my hips to hers.

Aurelia's POV

He was hard! And from the feel of it, he was big! I slid out from under him, just like I would through prison bars. He seemed shocked and confused by how I'd done it. I smiled and pinned him to the bed. I kissed his lips and then down his body. I finally got his pants and boxers off and my eyes widened when I saw him. I was right about him being big. I smiled and straddled him. I slowly rubbed him and his vampire visage once more showed itself. I smiled and kissed him. I moved to his ear.

"I want you to bite me." I whispered.

He tensed and grabbed my hips. I smiled and I pulled him up. I moved my hair and looked into his eyes.

"It's alright."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed my neck. His warm hand went down my back and pulled me closer.

"I don't think I do that to you." he breathed heavily.

"If you want to then do it. But be warned…I bite back."

He chuckled and then I felt his teeth on my skin. Slowly he sunk his fangs into my neck and I moaned. It felt so good and I didn't want him to stop. Although I knew he had to if I wanted to keep living. He licked over the bite before kissing down my throat. His hands caressed my body as though I were a delicate flower. I could feel him throbbing beneath me and I was aching for him.

"Elijah I need you….need you now."

I was surprised I was able to talk. He didn't say anything, he just laid me on my back.

"Look at me." he commanded.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I felt his finger between my legs and he stroked me. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Elijah…please!"

I felt his wet head against me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

He kissed me hard as he slid into me. I moaned as he filled me, he was bigger than I thought and I stretched to accommodate him. He thrust forward and I felt a sharp pain. I knew the pain would happen the first time. I relaxed in his arms and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and rolled my hips. He moaned my name and pulled himself out, leaving only the tip inside. He sank back inside and I closed my eyes. I tipped my head back when he started to massage my breast.

"Oh god…Elijah…."

Elijah's POV

She was so tight around me. She was created just for me. I held her tightly as I moved inside her. My name fell from her lips like a prayer. I kissed down the valley between her breasts and then took one in my mouth. Her breath hitched and she clasped my forearms. I started to thrust harder and faster. I had to be careful not to hurt her. She started to move her hips with mine and it was driving me crazy. I wrapped an arm around her and held her body against mine. She kissed my shoulder and then her lips were on my neck.

"I told you…I bite back." she whispered.

She bit my neck and I cried her name. She was tightening around me and I was trying to hold back. She ran her long nails down my back and then up and around my shoulder.

"Aurelia…" I growled.

She only moaned and I went faster. I couldn't hold on anymore and I kissed her passionately as I released inside her. She came around me at the same time. I kissed her gently now, savoring every second. I stroked her cheek and moved my fingers along her collarbone.

"Te amo Elijah." she whispered.

"And I love you. So much."

I fell off her and took a deep breath. She held herself up on her elbow and looked at me. I smiled at her and she kissed my lips softly. I put my arm around her and held her to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I lightly stroked her back.

"I can't wait to be your wife." she said.

Her words brought a smile to my face.

"Nor can I." I told her.

She lightly stroked my chest and hummed a song. I was going to have to get something really nice for Rebecka for Christmas.


End file.
